Magic Sword
The Magic Sword is a sword in Swordigo. Description It is a sword that deals very high damage, second only to the Mageblade. It is found in the Purplemoor Graveyard area of the Purplemoor Crypt after defeating the Skeleton Lord. Damage output How to locate Since apparently many people doubt the existence of this sword due to the apparent difficulty in finding it, there is now a list of steps to locate this weapon. Wearing Plate, or even Magic Armor is strongly recommended. It is extremely difficult to obtain this weapon without wearing any kind of armor. #Find a room in the Great Caves. It will be distinguished by the others by a Fel Beetle inside. Kill it. Keep heading right, and there is a room with three switches on the roof. It looks like they can't be hit, but fortunately, there is something in a nearby area that can be used to hit them. #There are a few ledges on a wall. Jump up them. The second to highest ledge may look like it's impossible to reach, but with two well-timed jumps, the top can be reached. At the top, jump down into the area. Be wary of the Fel Beetle. #Inside, there is a strange box that can be carried. Do NOT melee it or else you will take damage yourself. Pick it up, throw it onto the ledge at left, then throw it onto the swinging bridge. Jump onto the swinging bridge, but do not jump to the upper ledge while carrying it, as it is impossible to jump onto the upper ledge while carrying the strange box. Shift your balance left and right until you have enough momentum to throw it across. Be careful when throwing it though, because on another opening on the other side, there are three Dire Cave Lurkers on the roof. In any matter, bring the box down. #Bring the box directly under each switch, then use Magic Bolt to attack it. The three switches will then just be a matter of target practice. #Once the three are hit, a door will open on the other side. Enter, and you will find the Purplemoor Crypt. #Inside, you will encounter a Skeletal Mage. Kill it. There also may be a sword-wielding skeleton inside, but you don't need to worry about it. #Follow your way through. Be careful of one area where there are holes, as contact with one area shoots up spikes that damage you. #Once you reach the staircase, a giant fireball will roll down, preventing return to the other side. Go down, and you will see a staircase leading to a locked door. There is a room that has the key. #The key may look like it is unreachable, but there is a fake wall near the original staircase. Use a Magic Bomb to destroy it. Head left, entering the room. #You will reach that room with the key. Collect it, then exit. #Use the key on the door now, but be careful, as there are several skeletons on the other side. Whether you choose to fight them or avoid them is your choice. In any matter, they are formidable enemies. Keep heading right into the next room. #The next room is quite tricky. There are two moving platforms, one of which is moving up and down, another moving left to right. The one moving left to right also has a wall moving up and down. Just use carefully timed jumps to reach the ledge on the other side. #The next room is a bunch of platforms moving up and down. Again, use carefully timed jumps to jump from platform to platform. #At the very top, there is another portal. Use it if you like, but to the left of it is a door. Enter it. #Inside, you will encounter the Skeleton Lord acting as a boss. Kill it. Once it is defeated, it will drop a key. Pick up the key, open the door, and the Magic Sword is yours to keep. Trinket Effects Trinket of Fire: +Fire damage Trinket of Shadow: +Energy stealing Trinket of Ice: +Freezing Damage Trivia *Using any trinket on your sword will change its look/appearance. *Using fire trinket will increase its maximum damage while the other two will give an effect to your sword. *Energy stealing means it will replenish your energy (cost for using spells, originally the blue meter on top right, beside the magic selection) every HIT and not every kill by approximately 10-15% percent every hit. *It will replenish the same amount of energy even if the enemy that is hit has a lower or higher level than you. Category:Content Category:Swords Category:Weapons